Conventionally, vehicles are provided with an electrical junction box arranged between a battery and various loads. Fuses that blow when an overcurrent flows therethrough to protect the loads are arranged in the electrical junction box (e.g., see JP 10-94156A).
Fuses break due to factors such as deterioration caused by aging. Broken fuses are replaced with a new fuse by an operator such as a user. Since various persons such as the user are able to easily access the fuse, a fuse having an inappropriate capacity may be accidentally mounted. When an incorrect fuse is mounted, the loads can no longer be protected, and there is a risk of causing a drop in reliability.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical junction box that suppresses a drop of reliability.